Legend of Zelda: SYOC
by Rocket Rover
Summary: Six Teenagers were having a normal day playing Zelda breath of the wild. That was until they saw an ad. They shouldn't have pressed that ad. Suddenly the world flashes white and they wake up lying in a Cave. Need Villain OC's. Look at chapter 9 and the A/N at the end of chapter 11 for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda SYOC**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. Honestly it's a very bad idea for me to keep starting stories while others are going but I just don't care. Now this, if you didn't already guess by the title, is a Legend of Zelda SYOC (Submit your own character.) Fill out the form below and PM your OC to me. Please don't submit any op characters. Also submit your OC as a human in our world not in the Zelda world you'll find out the reason later. This also probably won't be a Romance thingy but if you want that more power to ya. Also there will be cursing. If you don't want your character to curse just say.**

* * *

Full name:

Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Nationality:

Favourite Zelda game (Excluding BotW and Hyrule warriors):

Favourite weapon(s) in BotW (Excluding Master sword includes shields or bows):

Hair (Length/style/color):

Eyes (shape/color):

Facial features (Straight jawline, fangs, round face, etc):

Bodily appearance (Form and muscularity):

Skin color (Olive, dark, brown, gaunt):

Height:

Weight:

Biography (can be rich, middle class, and poor, orphaned. If orphaned or poor please explain how they got into Zelda.):

Personality (be creative, go wild if you have to):

Fears (heights and shit and why they fear it.):

Faults:

Skills (Pick-pocketing, fast runner, good climber):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of clothing they wear:

Quote(s) your character would say:

Other info **(Favourite** animal, dreams, hopes, hobbies, bad habits, quirks etc):

More prone to evil or good:

 **In-game shit**

Heart container amount (5-20)

Stamina Vessels (4-16)

Can they swim? :

Are they good at climbing? :

 **Accepted OCs**

 **Rocket Rover= I.c.o**

 **ObligatoryCoolName=Zachary Slate**

 **davidthemightypaladin= David Ishihara**

 **AnonChan1=Amarilis Casal**

 **Shirokage=Amanda Alexis Ang and Julian Windstorm/Windy**

 **DeathDealer Inc= Jacob Lyland**

 **Km(Guest) = Crynu Krone**

 **TheDisneyFan365/WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom=Abigail Watanabe Albany**

 **Luchux=Jackson Yuki**

* * *

 **Edit: if your a guest or your account ain't working you can put it in the reviews.**

 **That's the form. PM me your OC. You don't want cursing just say. Max 1 OC. You want your OC to be in a relationship (with an in-game character) just holla at me. That's all so... Insert my usual outro I'm too lazy to write it today.**

 **P.S.**

 **I may have forgotten my outro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zelda SYOC chapter one: The childhood embracing.**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. So the first chapter of my Zelda thingy. I'm honestly really excited for this and to the guys who gave me their OCs I hope I did them justice. Also for anyone interested my OCs form can be found on my Profile. Now on with the story.**

* * *

David Ishihara walked out into the airport parking lot, stretching his legs in the warm sun. After 13 hours of sitting on a plane it felt great to exercise his leg muscles. Remembering the reason he was in america, he squinted through the morning sun, looking for a red hummer.

"Looking for someone sweety?" asked a sweet voice from behind. Turning around, he found smiling old lady. David smiled back politely "Yeah I'm waiting for a friend of mine who was supposed to pick me up" The old lady looked at the sky, apparently deep in thought. "Maybe he's just late, traffic can take hours to clear up" she says, still looking at the sky. David smiled at her. Suddenly a very loud and obnoxious car horn was heard. Jumping slightly in surprise, David looked at the old lady to see if she had had a heart attack but she barely flinched. A red hummer pulled up beside David. The Window slowly rolled down and a broad shouldered, 5 foot 9 man wearing black ray bans was looking through the window. "You gonna get in or do I have to drag you in myself" came his gruff voice. "Y'know Ico hates waiting" David winced at Jacob Lylands all too familiar bluntness before letting off an ear splitting grin. "It's good to see you too"

Hopping in the hummer he looked back at the old lady and said "thank you for keeping me company ma'am" The old lady smiled kindly in return and walked off somewhere. Rolling up the window, he put his seatbelt on and leaned back into the comfy leather seat. "It's good to see you again after 8 years Jacob" greeted David. "You too Ace" he replied curtly, his face showing no emotion. Because of this David couldn't tell if he was serious and was as usual showing no emotion or was being sarcastic but ultimately decided not to question it. As the hummer eased into the steady flow of texas traffic, David decided to see if he can push a reaction out of Jacob. He had failed to do so in the Past 6 years. "So I heard you were getting shipped off to boot camp" Jacob replied with a non committed grunt. "Amarilis told me…. Ico invited us for one last get together…. before you ship off" continued David slowly, carefully gauging Jacob's face for any sign of emotion. "Mh" was all Jacob said not interested in the slightest . David let out a frustrated sigh "look I understand your situation but can you at least feign at least some emotion. I mean come on, we're getting together to play Zelda, one of our favourite games which brought us together and helped us create a strong bond. Everyone is really excited to see you before you ship off to boot camp so at least let their last memory of you be a happy one" David breathed slowly calming himself down. An awkward silence filled the car before Jacob broke it by saying "This is why I like Link he doesn't talk back"

* * *

Amarilis Casal and Amanda Alexis Ang walked down the street of "the Hood", looking around nervously. "Why does Ico have to live in such a dangerous place" muttered Amanda darkly "No worries Alex despite what the police and news say, "the Hood" is actually quite safe. Unless you're in a gang, which we are not, you don't have to worry about getting shot or mugged. And they seem to really respect females for some reason" Explained Amarilis, as they walked by a house where a young black boy was getting whooped by a angry belt wielding Mother. Amanda looked concerned for the poor boy while Amarilis laughed it off and said it was just the boy being disciplined for doing something bad.

As they turned the corner a house with the number 24 on it came into view. "Yes that's Iceco's place" squealed Amarilis. "Calm down Ama you're acting like there's a box full of homemade donuts in there" said Alex (Amanda) but she was just as excited "also don't let Ico hear you calling him by his real name, he'll get mad" Ama yelled something along the lines of "I don't care" and dragged Alex to the door saying "breath of the wild here I come" before ringing the doorbell as a red hummer pulled up.

* * *

Mark and Leland Keys giggled in glee upon seeing Zachary Slate enter the kitchen heading for the cupboard that housed the cooled Sprite. Zac had been staying with the Mark, Leland and Iceco, or simply Ico, for the past week. Zac knew the Keys brothers were trouble makers but when he moved over he didn't care. Part of the reason for him coming was a little get together Ico had planned when he found out Jacob was being shipped off to boot camp and the other reason was to escape his arguing parents. Zac had lived his whole life thinking they were the perfect family, that was until recently when he had woken up late at night to find his parents screaming and yelling at each other. They tried to hide it but everyday it became painfully more obvious. This led him into a state of pseudo-depression which cause him to have two different personalities, a social side and a reclusive side.

Now let me elaborate more on his personality, especially his more social side. In this state he's goofy, and you could almost say clumsy, and definitely a lot more fearless, almost to the point of stupidity. In this state, he's willing to do a lot more dangerous things, explore around more, and generally be more adventurous, and while his reclusive side isn't exactly the opposite, his reclusive side is more methodical, careful, and reluctant to do things.

Back to the prank in the making, Leland and Mark watched from the hall as Zac opened the cupboard and let out a terrified shriek. In the Cupboard was the largest and ugliest Cockroach he ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon. Zac hated bugs and he hated Cockroaches because they were impossible to kill. Mark held in his laughter with a strangled choke while Leland had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from giving them away. Pressing a button on a tablet they were holding, the Fake Cockroach crawled forward before leaping for Zac's head. Letting out a strangled gasp Zac took off before the Cockroach landed, tripping over his feet in a valiant effort to get away from the Cockroach overlord. "ICO DAMMIT ICO. HELP ME THE COCKROACH OVERLORD IS IN YOUR KITCHEN HELP ME GET RID OFF IT!" Running through the hall he flew passed Mark and Leland who were no longer bothered to stop their laughter. After 5 minutes of frantic running, Zachary found out about the prank and promptly picked up the fake roach and tossing it at the heads. Zac had a huge grin on his face while he chased after the two boys. Their antics didn't disturb the peaceful slumber of Iceco Keys or Ico as he preferred.

A sudden ringing of the doorbell and the sound of a car engine cutting got everyone's attention. Leland slapped Ico awake while Mark and Zac setup the Nintendo switch. Ico, after waking up quite painfully, opened the door and smiled. At the door stood his lifelong friends and the reason for this little get together.

Smiling Widely he let them into his house saying "What's up homies?"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. Thank you to the guys who submitted the OCs and if I used any of your OCs the wrong way please tell me. I am still accepting OCs so if you send them in they will definitely make an appearance. So in conclusion THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews,Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **That is my usual outro if anyone is wondering**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zelda SYOC chapter 2: The fuck you do?**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. I'm gonna try and pump out these chapters as fast as I can during the week so on the weekend I can work on my other stories. Maybe a new chapter on Giga drive I don't know. Now Rover gotta do other shit so read on.**

* * *

 _Link..Wake up Link..._

The voice of the new Zelda voice actor rang through the room. Ico and Zac who had already played the game up until Kakariko and Hateno village watched the cutscene with little interest. Jacob as usual showed no emotion, excitement or anticipation, none where shown on his face. David watched with rapt attention, studying the frame rate and graphics. "Amazing" he muttered "everything runs so smoothly and the graphics like nothing I've ever seen!" "Yup" said Ico rather smugly "that's the power of the Switch" Upon seeing the new and improved Link, Amarilis started fangirling while Amada sat in a happy Silence.

"So who wants to go first?" All Eyes were on Jacob as it was because of him that this get together was happening. He shook his head saying "I don't like tutorials let Ace go first or something I don't care" David shook his head as well "I played a few hours of this with my friend back in Tokyo but at time he already had the master sword so I'm already good at this" This left Amarilis and Alex (Amanda) so Ama quickly took the opportunity. "I'll take it" she yelled. Tossing her the switch, Ama quickly took off towards the kitchen and took the last donut with red, white and blue sprinkles. "That's Leland's donut Ama" pointed out Zac. Amarilis simply didn't care.

For the next two days the Group took turns playing Zelda. The group decided to try and beat the game in as fast a time as possible. They came across their first Divine beast, Vah Ruta. It took a combination of both David and Ico to Defeat him. David steered Prince Sidon with one controller while Ico aimed and fired the bow with the other. After boarding Vah Ruta, David let his brain get to work and solved most of the puzzle's. When Waterblight Ganon showed up, the switch was quickly trust into Jacob's hand who made quick work of Waterblight by completing ignoring the dodge function and focusing on only attacking and blocking.

Vah Nabooris was next. After making it to the desert and acquiring the gerudo clothing (With Ico insisting that they hold two hydromelons to give Link a more "Feminine" look) and entered gerudo town, they let Amanda show off her excellent sneaking skills by letting her sneak around the Yiga clan Hide-out. When the fight against the leader began they found out Jacobs usual way of charging wasn't gonna work, so they gave the control to Amarilis, who used magnesis to throw everything back at the leader. After returning the Thunder helm and teaching David the controls of a sand seal, they did the mission to defeat Nabooris. Once again David and Ico proved how well they worked together and defeated Nabooris before once again boarding and letting David go to work.

They had mild trouble when Thunderblight Ganon came along. Once again Jacob got the controls and took Thunderblight head on. But when it started speeding around the had trouble. Unsure of what to do, Jacob kept his shield up until Thunderblight ran into it. This strategy continued with Jacob getting in a few hits. Suddenly Thunderblight Ganon started dropping metal spikes. They miraculously missed Link until electricity started flickering around the spikes. Suddenly they exploded in a cloud of thunder and all of Link's hearts vanished. Luckily for them Mipha's Grace activated and Link was revived. David glared at the screen before gasping and yelling "Jacob use magnesis to put a spike next to the Ganon guy" Grunting in confusion but complying anyway, Jacob was surprised to see it work. Quickly snapping out of his stupor he threw a remote bomb at Ganon before running in and attacking. In the last few minutes of the battle all his weapons were broken apart from a Mop. That Mop was the end of Thunderblight Ganon. Ico cheered and yelled "cleaning up Hyrule one Canon at a time"

Vah Rudania was next and boy was it difficult. Alex led Yunobo up Death mountain like a pro. Amarilis helped them get past the drones but they reached a snag at Rudania. Instead of just turning parts of it body Rudania turned its entire body. David was stumped. Jacob refused to help, Amarilis helped them gain two terminals, Alex helped them gain another one but after that they were stumped.

That was until Zac came up with the great idea of using the Internet, more specifically Youtube. Which lead the group of friends too were they were now, seated around Ico as he looked up a Breath of the wild walkthrough on Marks borrowed (stolen) laptop. "Okay so far I've got 3 possible candidate's, ZackScottGames, ZeldaMaster and YOGSCAST Martyn" said Ico peering at the screen with curiosity "ZeldaMaster sounds like the best bet". "Nope definitely not ZackScottGames. He's good in combat but he sucks at puzzles especially the divine beast" muttered Zac. "Your names Zac his name is Zack and your both bad at puzzles, coincidence I think not" mentioned Ico, who swiftly dodged the the slap Zac aimed at the back of his head. "Not ZeldaMaster either then" said Ama "He's good at puzzles but he takes a lot of detours meaning we may be here a while if we start looking for his Vah Rudania video" It was decided that they would watch YOGSCAST Martyn. Looking threw Martyn's breath of the wild playlist, Ico found a video titled Divine Beast Vah Rudania. Clicking on the video he sat back so everyone could see the screen.

"Calamity Ganon…" began Martyn as the video quickly faded in. "I don't like his voice could you please mute it" grunted Jacob. Ico looked over his shoulder to see if he was joking but Jacob was completely serious. Sighing he muted the video and skipped ahead. He put the video on fullscreen just as he heard a cry. "Ico pause the video" demanded Ama who was looking really excited. Ico on the other hand was annoyed people wouldn't stop interrupting. "What is it Ama I really want to defeat Rudania and this is making it take longer than necessary" Amarilis took a deep breath before saying "look at the ad". Reading the ad out loud Zac said in very suprised voice "Limited time: breath of the wild simulator. Live inside the newest Zelda game breath of the wild" Everyone's (apart from Jacob's) jaw hit the floor. With a quickness, Ico clicked the ad. They were taken to it's homepage with read the same thing as the ad but with a pre-order button on the top right hand side. Quickly pressing the pre-order button Ico grinned in delight when a picture of the HTC Vive came up but his smile lessened when a big red X crossed out the picture. A little notice a came up that Zac once again read out loud. "This isn't some Vive game that is really expensive, no, it's a state of the art machine that lets you actually feel as if you are in the world of Zelda. With realistic graphics, full 360 motion and at a very cheap price, this simulation is the one for Zelda fans. Without Hesitation Ico pressed the buy button and clicked the box "pay on delivery" stating that "We'll jump the delivery guy when he gets here" as he was not willing to cough up $470 dollars. Jacob looked ready to protest but Ico had already pressed "Confirm" A timer showing the time until it arrived came up. 21 days 18 hours 37 minutes and 36 seconds.

Turning around, Ico seemed quite pleased with himself. Amarilis on the other hand was starting to get suspicious because at the bottom of the screen in very small writing was "Blight tech claims no responsibility for damage to any individuals" _How would someone get hurt from a simulation? And Why does the name blight tech remind me of Water and Thunder blight Ganon?_

Before she could voice her concerns, the timer suddenly speed up. "Guys check this out" The others turned around and gaped in confusion "Why would it suddenly speed up like that?" asked David, thinking Ama had pressed something. Ama opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out as the timer reached 0. Suddenly, all Ico could see was white. Then he saw a tangle of bodies which he was in, black, blue and orange swirling around him and suddenly he was lying on cold, rock hard ground.

 _Link… Wake up Link..._

Ico groaned "Aw hell naw"

* * *

Leland Keys walked into his house and went straight for the kitchen with the Zelda Divine beast battle music in the background. He rolled his eyes when he saw Mark's laptop on the table. It was turned off so Mark was probably to lazy to put it back in it's bag. Opening the door of the fridge, he stuck his head inside to find the last donut with red, white and blue sprinkles was gone. The donut he specifically told Mark, Ico and Zac not to touch. Hungry and fuming, he stormed to the sitting room

"The fuck you do to….the….donuts?" the questions died in his mouth because he didn't see Ico and his friends sitting in the room giggling over his misery. Instead he found….

An empty room.

* * *

 **Thank you to AnonChan1, Shiroikage, davidthemightypaladin and ObligatoryCoolName for reviewing, following and favouriting.**

 **AnonChan1: I'm jealous of them as well with the switch but it's not really an important part of the story. I still want one so bad. Leland probably won't get a donut for a while but he will be satisfied. Also the ignore the Dodge function actually works really well against Waterblight Canon.**

 **Shiroikage: I'm glad you like Aka and you think it's perfect, that means a lot.**

 **I'm too lazy to say shit right now so FYI I'm still accepting OCs and shit, insert my usual outro and goodbye.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm gonna try upload chapters for this twice a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zelda SYOC chapter three: Nintendo's Switch.**

 **I know I said only twice a week but I decided to post one more chapter cause ObligatoryCoolName gave advice about trying a new way of writing dialogue which I want to try out. So yeah a new chapter thanks to him.**

* * *

"это мой дом" Ico whispered to himself in russian while lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling in a depressed state. "Why me?"

Around Ico his friends lay unconscious. He wondered why he was the only one awake but decided he didn't care. _If I remember correctly you receive a sheikah slate in this very area_ Ico taught to himself. Looking around the room, his gaze stopped on a small pedestal with lines of blue on it flat top. Walking over to the pedestal, and taking care to not step on anyone's hand, he examined it with hesitation. Reaching forward, he dusted the top layer of dust off and gasped.

Inside the pedestal was a Sheikah slate.

Picking it up, he examined it from all sides loving the feel and look of it. Looking back at the pedestal in interest he saw another sheikah slate spring up and take the place of the old one. Ico looked back at his friends and sighed. "Time to somehow wake them up" he muttered sadly, knowing how difficult this task was going to be. Deciding to take this once in a lifetime time opportunity, Ico put his index finger in his mouth, making sure to put as much saliva as possible, and shoved as deep as he could in Zac's ear. Zac let out a scream.

"Who the fuck?… wait...wait…. What?" he yelled in confusion, his voice gradually getting lower with each word.

Ico grinned in delight and said "glad to see you awake now help me wake up the others"

Grumbling in dismay, Zac proceeded to shake Amanda awake while Ico kicked David until Ace reacted in anger.

"Ico what the hell man I was sleeping all you had to do was yell" complained David, rubbing the place on his ribs Ico had kicked.

The aforementioned black man grinned in delight. Sure he was stuck in a game but all in all his day was going pretty well. Ico had a blast waking up Jacob. He licked his hands until they were wet and sticky, and slapped Jacob with all his strength. Jacob let out a howl of pain. Jacob lept up in a second and jumped straight for Ico's throat. Years of annoying cops and gangsta's had honed Ico's skills for running away and climbing so he had no trouble dodging Jacobs hand.

"This is no time to be fighting each other we gotta get outta here" sang Ico who was clearly enjoying himself.

Jacob growled but complied. Amarilis was awoken in a joint effort by David and Zac. Once the whole group was awake Ico laid down the ground plans.

"Okay so I'm no leader but I think we need to get out of here" Ico instructed

The group let out a murmur of general agreement.

"Right so if you look over there..." Ico continued, pointing at the pedestal he received his Sheikah slate from earlier "you should find a Sheikah slate and if my theory is right you should each get one"

The group suddenly raced to the pedestal, each wanting to be the first to get their own sheikah slate. David being the most athletic got there first and took a sheikah slate before taking off to his own little corner to examine it further.

"Amazing" he whispered, checking out his slate's Map, Inventory, Quest and food features. Picking up a stone, Ace pressed it to the slates and was shocked to see it enveloped in a glowing blue light before disappearing in a burst of tiny blue lights. Checking the Inventory, he saw a rock in the inventory with the number 1 in the bottom righthand corner.

David suddenly became aware of his friends all gathered around him watching his miniature experiment. He suddenly, once again, became aware of something.

"Er… guys I'm no diva or anything but have you noticed what we are wearing"

Everyone looked at their clothing simultaneously, all seeing they were wearing the Hylian armour set but Ico was the only one with the hood, That he quickly pulled off.

"Let's get out of here shall we, I'm getting claustrophobic" said Zac, not wanting to be in the dark cave anymore. A general murmur of agreement and Ico waving his slate in front of a different pedestal later, the group found themselves outside on a mountain overlooking the great plateau.

"Wow" gasped Ama looking out at the great plateau in awe "It's even more beautiful in real life" Everyone silently agreed with her. Apart from Jacob. He only grunted. The group began their descent from the mountain. They all new that they were gonna meet the Old man. As they rounded a corner they came face-to-face with…

* * *

Leland and Mark stared. Link stared back.

"This shit ain't funny" Leland said

Link responded by raising a eyebrow. Leland groaned.

Mark on the other hand, found this whole situation hilarious.

* * *

 **A quick update to try out the new way of dialogue and cause I was bored**. **So yeah Bye.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm writing this while sick so if there any mistakes don't blame me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zelda SYOC chapter four: Heavy Exposition**

 **Otay, I'm working on a chapter for Thin red path but It's taking a while. Like legit, writing about For Honor is tiring. Anyway, I was reading over this story when I realised I hadn't spent much time on Ama(Amarilis) and Alex(Amanda) So I decided that I'm gonna spend a few chapters on them before focusing on Zac and David. Also, do you want me write this story like every chapter is from a different OCs point of view or they should continue the way chapters 1- 4 have gone?, it's up to ye cause I've got no problem with either way.**

* * *

Mark and Leland Keys had developed what can be called a major headache. Link was confused by everything and started rummaging through Kitchen looking for something he was familiar with. Everything was different. The look of shock and disbelief grew with every passing second. He had practically trashed the Kitchen, no longer caring about formalities. _Who are these people?_ He taught, _And where am I?_

* * *

Getting a Sheikah slate was one of the coolest things to happen in Amanda's life. It wasn't the coolest thing but it was right up there. She examined the Tablet, eager to see everything for herself. When she reached the inventory she stopped in confusion but her friends didn't notice as they were too busy staring at the old man a few metres in front of them who didn't seem to have heard or noticed them.

She looked once more at the inventory, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. In her inventory was the shadow crystal from her favourite Zelda game, Twilight Princess. She double tapped the crystal, hoping to see if her hypothesis was right. _If my hypothesis is right I should be able to turn into a wolf_. As the crystal materialised in a neon blue glow, she slowly reached out. Grasping it, Ama realised she had made a grave mistake, _I can't turn back without the master sword,_ she taught as her view faded to black.

"Hey mister, are you deaf? Have you seriously not noticed us because if you haven't you're already the dumbest person I know and I've grown up with two brothers who couldn't make it out of college" Ico yelled rudely at the old man, who just smiled in return.

" You are in a very interesting predicament aren't you?" he asked as if he planned this "in a different, no one around, taking the place of the hero" he smiled. "Sit please and let me explain everything to you around my fire. A good fire and delicious food is always better when surrounded by pleasant company "

As the group made their way to sit down by the Old man, passing a tree in full bloom, they heard a yelp behind them. Turning around they froze. A dark grey and white Wolf stood behind them. Ico and David took off. The both of them were already up the tree when everyone snapped out of their stupor.

Grabbing a nearby stick, Zac held it in front of him as if he was holding a sword, and swung at the Wolf who let out a startled yelp and jumped back with a speed that surprised even Ico.

"WAIT" yelled the old man, for the first time "do not try to harm that beast any further for that is your friend Amanda Alexis Ang"

Zac stopped and looked at the old man as if he was crazy before attaching the stick to his back in case of an emergency. A stick was better than nothing. They gather around the campfire the man had made and thanked him when he handed them two roasted apples and a roasted acorn each. They wearily let the Wolf Amanda get closer but when she glared and snarled at Ico for trying to pet her they realised it really was Alex.

"Let me begin" Began the Old man "At the reason for why you are here. As you all know Whenever Evil rises the spirit of courage is reborn as a boy called Link who later goes on and becomes the hero Hyrule needs. And as you all know Link has been doing it for many years now without a single complaint. These Spirits of courage all face hardship and loss. They are like swords because the process a hero is created is just like that of a sword's. The Sword is beaten and bashed into shape into shape, it is then thrusted into a fierce fire where it is softened before it is drowned in water where it is hardened once again. The higher the temperature, the fiercer the flame, the greater a sword becomes. This whole process can either make or break that sword. This process also applies to the creation of a Hero"

There was a silence so silent that it was loud. The Old man took a deep breath. He let the group have a moment to process what he just said. They had no idea what Link had had to go threw. He was always just a game character but now he was realer than ever. And so was his struggle.

The Old man decided they've had enough time and continued "I felt that Link had gone through this process that this might be the time he breaks. He needed a holiday and so I gave him one. I sent him to your world and you to his. I brought you here because while he is gone someone needs to protect Hyrule. Which is why you are here. You all have played these "Zelda games" before and hold a lot of knowledge of our world. I brought you here because you people have what it takes to protect Hyrule but you. Must work as a team remember that"

He stood up and pointed to the Temple of time ruins. "I take it you know what to do from here go to the temple and continue on from there. I will meet you along the way. You all have an ability from your favourite "Zelda game" so I would advise you get acquainted with your new found abilities before heading off. As for you" he said pointing at Wolf Amanda. "To turn back into your human form you must really want it and concentrate all you power into your heart"

Amanda tried this and found out it worked. She grinned, happy to be back in her human form. She looked down to see the crystal was now a necklace around her neck. She grinned at the Old man as he began to disappear in particles of glowing greenish blue light.

"Thank you sir" she yelled hoping he heard her.

The Old man laughed back merrily "No worries my dear child no worries" he replied before he disappeared.

* * *

 **Thank you to MellStar, Uni-Raincorn and WenDip and Pinecest (Da fuck?) for following/ favoriting.**

 **That's done, I'm done and tired and pissed at someone so let's just end it here, THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews,Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm gonna spend more time on Amanda next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend of Zelda SYOC chapter Six: abiliy discovery**

 **This is gonna be one of my favourite chapters to write because I have wanted to show the OCs abilities for so long now. I'm gonna enjoy writing this. Also Amanda, the girl that can turn into a Wolf, is Singaporean. I dunno how to write she was Singaporean in the story so Imma just write it here. I also read that a guest couldn't Submit an OC so if you're a guest or your account is ban-jacked you can put it in the reviews but if ya have an account pm me.**

* * *

"Welp" said Ico "Screw the check out the new abilities shit I say we head straight to the Temple of time and get this shit done with" he promptly turned in the direction of the temple of time

"Ico wait" called out David. He slowly sat up looking Ico straight in the eyes. "I think we should find the Old man and make him bring us back to our world"

Everyone was quiet as they watched David and Ico with weary glances, apprehensive to see where the conversation was going. Everyone apart from Jacob, he didn't care. Instead of arguing back Ico cocked his head to the side in confusion.

David sighed at the black male before elaborating. "This guy just ripped us from our homes without asking us how we felt about the whole thing. Now I'm all for helping people but he didn't warn us, he didn't take our thoughts into consideration he just took us. Who knows how long we're gonna be here for. I mean Jacob's got boot camp, Ico's got Mark and Leland, Amarilis you've got your cat and siblings, Amanda your parents are gonna miss you, I've got my gang back in Tokyo and Zac you've got your parents"

Zac inwardly winced at this when he remembered he hadn't told his friends about his arguing parents. He mentally sighed, it's not like he could ask his friends for advice anyway. Ico had never met his parents, David's were dead, Amarilis had grown up happily just like Amanda, Jacob couldn't feel emotion so there was no point in asking him. He mentally sighed, not one of his friends knew what he was going through. Maybe he could get some advice from the Old man, he seemed pretty wise. The only reason Zac hadn't complained about being in the Zelda world was because he thought the action and adventure would distract him from his real world problems. Now here he was contemplating who to ask for advice.

David continued his rant, "All I'm saying is that maybe we should just sit down and talk about things" he finished

Amanda wasn't really paying attention to the whole discussion. She was too busy thinking about her new found ability. ' _I can be just like Tp Link, turning into a Wolf whenever I want'_ she taught excitedly. Amanda, even though she was a picture of calm on the outside, she was bouncing around in her mind. The thought of having the powers from her favourite Zelda game was extraordinary. She accidentally put her hand on the necklace in an attempt to feel the crystal but instead she found herself on all fours again. ' _Dammit'_ she thought to herself in mild annoyance ' _why do I keep doing this by accident'._

Amanda felt the confused eyes of her friends on her back and in response, she tossed her head at the sky to say "nevermind me"

"Okay then, what do we do?" asked Ico

David looked around at the others to see if anyone was gonna suggest an idea but when no one stepped up he offered his idea. "I say that we each give our own opinions of this whole situation and then whoever wants to stay can stay whoever wants to go back can go back"

A small murmur of agreement by the rest of the group and David was off. "Ok then Zac what's your opinion on this?"

Zachary snapped out of his mental brooding in surprise at being asked first before letting a huge grin enter his face. "Hell yeah" he yelled "This is gonna be great fun and the adventure would be worth it, for the bragging rights of course"

Saying this seemed to fuel the excitement that practically radiated off Ico and Amarilis. "Yeah what Zac said" Ico said, fully agreeing without a second thought.

"I could use a break from my two older brothers and my annoying little sister" Ama put in,even though everyone knew she would silently miss them.

A now human Amanda gave a thumbs up to show she was willing to stay. "Is it really a shock though that Alex wants to help, I mean she's well to compassionate for her own good but hey if it keeps us here I'm all good" commented Ico, who was expertly ignored. Jacob gave his own little shrug to say that he doesn't really care.

David nodded his head "I'm all for as well but I wonder if time passes differently here because we may be here longer than a month if we need to protect ALL of Hyrule"

With that conversation out of the way Amarilis convinced the group (Ico) that the Temple of time can wait and that they should check out their new abilities. It was decided that she would go first.

"Okay" she whispered to herself as she stood in front of her friends "here we go." Taking out her Sheikah slate, **(lets call it an Ss cause I'm too lazy to write out Sheikah slate every time yeah?)** She Ama went to inventory and double tapped the needle looking thing. A fancy looking baton soon materialised in her hand. She and Ico let out a simultaneous gasp. In Ama's hand was to titular object of her favourite Zelda game, the legendary Wind Waker. Ama had memorised all the notes from the game because she loved it that much. She grinned to herself.

Running at the tree where they had sat with the old man minutes ago, she jumped up and swung from a branch before swishing up the Wind Waker to give herself an extra boost into higher into the air. She landed on her feet and grinned excitedly, she was gonna have a blast with parkour now.

"Man that was cool" cheered Ico, who was now glad that he had stayed to see the abilities.

David went next but when he double tapped his Ss all he got was a note. "Before you get disappointed that you didn't get a cool ability I suggest that you read this note" David read outloud " You have the ability of the Skyloft. That is the ability to point any melee weapon at the sky. This will fill that weapon with skyward energy that will allow you to fling out destructive waves of solid Air. You also have the ability to talk to and understand birds, this may come in handy"

There was a moment of silence before David looked up and stared at a flock of six doves, who stared back in confusion, before saying "Hey pigeons can you guys find me a knight's broadsword?" he asked. Both the birds and his friends understood him but only he could understand the birds when they tweeted back a chorus of "sure" before flying off. David sat down next to Jacob who got up to take his turn.

Jacob got up and took out his Ss. What materialised in his hand shocked everyone. A small bracelet with a purple stone in the middle had appeared in his hand. For the first time in a long time, Jacob smiled. A proper smile with true emotion in it. Quickly putting on the bracelet, Jacob all but charged at the wall. Upon collision, a purple light enveloped him and then he was a painting on the wall. He walked left and right a little bit to test it out, the smile never leaving his face. After 20 seconds as a painting, a purple light once again enveloped him and painting Jacob became human Jacob again. He sat down and nudged Ico forward.

Ico already had his Ss out and quickly doubled tapped the ability giving Item, not bothering to look at it. In his hand materialised a bottle of red liquid wrapped in a note. "Otay, the note says here" Ico began, clearing his throat for dramatic effect "this bottle is filled with the blood of an evil Picori/Minish called Vaati. To make your powers work you must pour them into your hylian hood. It will be absorbed and will leave no stench or stain. To activate your powers and turn into a Minish you must pull up your hylian hood"

There was even more silence. "That's a bit…?" trailed off David. Even Jacob was creeped out.

"Before we start complaining let's remember that this story is rated T so blood is expected" Amarilis explained in a weird monotone before snapping out of it. Her friends gave her a confused look. She shrugged her shoulders to say " I dunno"

Ico took off the hood and poured the blood on it, albeit with slight hesitation, and watched in wonder as the stain of blood disappeared. Putting the hood back on and pulling it up, Ico let out a startled gasp as he felt himself plummet to the ground only to find himself standing on it and looking up at his friends. Taking off the hood he grew to his normal size and yelped again.

"Oh I'm never gonna get used to that" he moaned to himself before sitting down and pushing Zac up so Zac can take his turn. Zac stood up and doubled tapped his Ss, not looking at it like Ico did, and watched in confusion as a small bag appeared. He opened the bag to find a note and 5 mask. Just like David and Ico, he read the note.

"These mask contain the souls of long-deceased heroes" he began "These mask are unbreakable and should be treated with respect. The first mask is the Deku mask. It turns you into a Deku shrub. In this form you can shoot bubbles from your mouth and use a spin attack, both of these stun enemies. You can also glide in the air. The second mask is the Goron mask. This mask turns you into a Goron of immense power. You can curl into a ball so you can move faster. The third mask is the Zora mask. It allows you to turn into a Zora. You will have the ability to swim with speed and skill, the ability to breath under water and the ability to use your arm fins as boomerangs. The Giant's mask allows you to turn into a giant, around the same height as the divine beast Vah Nabooris. Keep in mind that this mask consumes a lot of energy and if it takes to much you will return to your human form, albeit very tired. The final mask is the Fierce Deity's mask. It will allow you to turn into a very skilled warrior. You will increase in size and agility, and will gain a powerful sword that can shoot fire. Beware this mask will only work in the presence of Ganon or a Ganon-like entity."

"That is so cool" yelled Ico "I'm so happy Ama convinced me to stay and check out the abilities" There was a general feeling of agreement. David, who was basically becoming their short-term leader, stood up and announced "ok, now that we know what our abilities are I say we go to the Temple of time and figure shit out from there"

"Yeah" the other yelled. After seeing their new abilities they had a renewed vigor and the spirit of adventure was running through them all.

"We found the sword human guy" came the call of a Dove, which only David could understand. In his hand they dropped a knight's broadsword. David grinned, he now had one of his favourite swords in the game. "Thanks" he called back to the Doves, who were already flying off. "No problem human" came the tweet of another Dove.

Turning to his friends, David took a deep breath readying himself for the journey ahead and said "alright, let's go"

* * *

 **AnonChan1: I dunno why but your reviews always make me laugh.**

 **Shirokage: Thanks for the reviews and did you actually feel emotion over Links situation?**

 **ObligatoryCoolName: I tried to fix everything you mentioned in the review but I'm not sure if I got anything. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes by the way.**

 **Km: I'm waiting for your OC.**

 **I know I said I would focus on Amanda but how do you show off everyone's abilities and focus on one single character as well. If you can do that then you are a brilliant writer. I promise next chapter will focus on Alex. Next chapter. Anywho THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews,Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **To the guest who said they wanted in… are you in yet?**

 **P.S.S**

 **OVER 2000 WORDS. Man I didn't notice when I was writing this**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zelda SYOC chapter Seven: Testing Limits.**

 **Have you ever heard the joke about a nigga who couldn't do shit over the weekend. I have, cause I'm that nigga. So I was supposed to update my Red path story but then the trailer for the new classes showed up. I'm putting my story on hold until more information on the new classes is revealed because I'm not sure how that's gonna affect my story. Also Km do you have another OC because I don't understand your first one.**

* * *

Wolf Amanda walked down the gentle slope of the mountain, padding alongside David who was at the top of the group seeing as he had the best weapon. A shrunk down Ico was sitting on her head. He had said he was just "trying to get used to his powers" but she knew he was just being a lazy fuck.

On their way down the mountain they had come across a woodcutter's Axe. Jacob had taken that seeing as he was the strongest physically. The group now had 2 weapons between them, 3 if you count Zac's stick which nobody was.

They were currently making their way down the mountain and to a lake that David had spotted. There was not really any importance in the lake other than that it had a weapon in the middle and Zac had called dibs. Once they made it too the lake Zac had jumped in only to find out that the water was extremely cold. Leaping out immediately, he let out a startled gasp and climbed up the cliff with Amarilis helping him up because climbing while wet was impossible. Miniature Ico sniggered to himself before whispering in Wolf Amanda's ear who let out her tongue and gave Zac a wolfish smile.

Zac glared at the both of them. "What?" he asked angrily "like you could do any better"

Ico continued to snicker before returning to normal size (shaking his head for a few second because he still wasn't used to growing and shrinking) and laughed.

"You realise that you can use your Zora Mask to get across right?" he said smugly "you realise that right?" Zac's flushed face and his embarrassed stammering was all Ico needed before he started rolling on the floor. Eager to get out away from Ico, Zac had the Zora mask on before it had fully materialised from the Ss. But he didn't seem to care as he jumped back into the water, transforming mid-air.

Hitting the water in Zora form, Zac honestly felt like he belonged in the water and not on land. He had to fight the urge to just stay there in the pond forever. He started to swim forward only to find himself shooting through the pond at an extraordinary speed, as if he was propelled by a jet engine. Surprisingly, he wasn't bother by the speed and could see where he was going just fine. Using the speed to his advantage he broke the water surface, flying over the small island, and snatching the rusted sword as he passed it before landing in the water again and hightailing it back to his friends. This whole thing was done in about 15-20 seconds

Once back on land, Zac was unsure of how to turn back so he did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed his face, pulling for all he was worth. A wet squelching sound and a flash of blue later and Zac found himself standing in wet clothing, holding a Zora mask. "Hey Ico" Zac started, a mischievous grin on his face "Do you want my stick, I heard your ancestors used them quite often" Ico was not pleased.

The group continued towards the temple making small talk. Amanda and Ico walked in their human forms though.

"It feels really weird to be able to turn a minish because of a bottle of some dead guy's blood y'know" Ico told David. He was still a little freaked that his powers came from an evil person's blood.

David nodded in understanding, "I've never had to gain powers from blood before, in real life or in video games, but I imagine it must be a bit disturbing and worrying. Not to mention disgusting"

Amanda was too busy thinking about what lay ahead. She seemed to be the only person in the group who remembered that a bokoblin was going to meet them at the temple entrance. Sure in the real world bokoblins were easy to deal with but now in Link's world it might be a bit more difficult. ' _Jacob, David and Zac all have weapons to protect themselves with'_ she taught ' _but what about me, Ico and Ama. Sure I could use my Wolf jaws but what if the bokoblin goes for them._ She decided that one of the guys with weapons would deal with it.

As the group finally reached the temple entrance, they were stopped in their tracks. Not one, not two, not even four bokoblins were in front of the temple. There were Seven. One bokoblin noticed them first before his allies and let out a shriek. With his boko club in hand, he made the biggest mistake of his life. He charged Jacob. Grunting with the effort, Jacob swung the woodcutter's Axe into the side of the bokoblin, who was sent flying into a pile of rubble before turning black and disappearing in a cloud of blackish-purple smoke. That was all that was needed for the other bokoblins to attack.

"Err... Zac, is it too late to take that stick?" The stick was quickly thrust into his hand.

 **Otay, here I'm gonna be switching from different POV's. I'm not the best at fight scenes but I will do my best**

Amarilis took of to the left, hoping to get the attention of a few bokoblins in the process but only managed to attract the attention of one. Pulling out the Wind Waker, she waved it in the boko's **(the bokoblin)** face. It didn't seem to scare it at all because it jumped at her, lifting up the club for an overhead strike. Suddenly all her years as a parkourist came flooding back to her. She just barely managed to roll out of the way of the Club before running at a nearby wall, the boko hot on her heels. She ran up the wall before back-flipping off it and landing behind the boko who wasn't smart enough to stop in time. The club fell out of it's hand and she used it to break the boko's skulk before it could recover. She stood there, a boko club in hand, breathing slowly. She had just managed to get her first kill. She slumped against the wall in exhaustion, not caring that they were in the middle of a fight and slowly fell asleep.

Ico took off running in the direction of the temple. Ne remembered that in the temple there was a chest that had a bow in it and Ico was best from a range. Picking up an ancient pot he found, he turned around and lobbed it at the Boko's head which bought him some extra time. He quickly opened the chest and pulled out a traveller's Bow, now feeling that the Bokoblin would be an easy kill before he remembered. To use a Bow you need arrows. Arrows that he currently had none of. Gulping, Ico stood there hoping some sort of Ex Machina that you always see in the movies would come out of nowhere and save him, when a rare moment of genius struck him. He notched Zac's old stick into the Bow, testing the sting of the bow to make sure it was strong enough, before taking aim at the Bokoblin's head and firing the stick. It hit the bokoblin straight on in the head. It fell to the ground, it's momentum carrying him a few feet forward, before it darkened and puffed away. Ico felt a lot more confident in his ability to take down bokoblins and was heading out of the temple to face more when a boko club hit him in the face and all he saw was darkness and all he felt was an excruciating pain.

Amanda stared down two fierce-looking bokoblins. One took a step forward while the other perked up it's ears and threw it's club at the temple, nailing Ico right in the face, who slumped to the ground unconscious. Something snapped inside Amanda as she watched Ico fall to the ground. _Nobody hurts my friends_ she taught savagely as she turned into a wolf.

While Amanda was a sweet sometime naive girl when one of her friends gets hurt she reveals her other side. The Sadistic side. When her friends get hurt, Amanda can come up with great ways to make that person pay.

Wolf Amanda jumped with incredible speed onto the first suprised Bokoblin. In her wolfish fury she bit down on the creature's throat and ripped out it's juggler. There was no blood, just black, as the creature gurgled and died. Lifting her head up, she locked her sights onto the other bokoblin, narrowing her eyes, and sprinted onto it's back. She stayed there for a few seconds before biting into the creature's huge nape, instantly killing it in a very merciful way, more than what she originally had. She turned back into a human, knowing that she didn't have any proper training to help Ico. She decided to wait for the others to finish before attending to Ico. She stood guard over him to make sure nothing attacked him.

David wasn't really worried about taking on the bokoblin. The creature's club was nothing compared to his Knight's broadsword. Raising it in the sky, David prepared to do an overhead strike, when suddenly, he the sound of a sword being drawn. Confused he looked at Zac to see if he had drawn his rusted sword, only to find out when he unprofessionally let his broadsword dropped his side a dangerous looking slice of compressed air flew from his sword and exploded on contact with the stupefied bokoblin.

David stared in confusion and then realisation. "I forgot I could do that" he says rather sheepishly.

Zac knew his rusted sword would make quick work of the bokoblin but decided to utilise one if his mask. Specifically, the Goron mask. After putting it on he saw a flash of red and found himself supporting a huge muscular body. Stumbling forward towards the cowering Bokoblin , not used to being in the body of a Goron, he lifted a huge meaty fist in the air and brought it down with surprisingly brutal force. The Bokoblin practically vanished in his fist he had hit it so hard. Pulling off the mask, Zac stood in shock, unsure of how to take that he had a transformation of such power. He simply shook his head and looked at David who was also shocked at Zac's Goron form's power and Jacob whose eyes were widened ever so slightly.

"Well…" started off Zac "that wasn't so hard was it?"

Neither David nor Jacin answered. An awkward silence filled the weaponed trio until it was broken by Amanda calling them over to tell to help Ico.

* * *

 **Thank you to RustLegion428 for favoriting and following the story, as well as favoriting me. Thank you.**

 **So I just had the best two days of my life. I mean they were the best in every aspect of the day. So unfortunately I might not be able to post two chapters this week but that doesn't mean I won't try. THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you count the amount of words until 2055 you'll see how close I am to getting with a girl I like. Nigga I tell ya it wasn't easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zelda SYOC chapter Eight: A change of Perspective**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover , so today I decided to focus this chapter on Leland and Marks Adventure in helping Link get accustomed to the real world. This chapter I'm gonna be introducing a new OC and setting up the introduction of another OC. Next chapter is going to answer some unanswered questions that AnonChan asked. That's pretty much it for now.**

* * *

"Mark your fucking Idiot" Leland deadpanned after Mark had told him his theory on how Link got here. It was probably the dumbest thing he had heard from Mark.

Mark, when in his normal mood, was pretty Cocky and annoying. He only got with girls that had 1: a lot of instagram followers, 2: were cute/hot, 3: were rich. After the amount of girls he dated passed the 30's he got really cocky and tripled in being annoying. Although if he was in a scary situation he reverts back to his old self. A nigga that only panics. But if he was about to die he would take a selfie and post it on instagram or snapchat because he says "if I'm gonna die, I finna die clean" He was basically the cockiest 19 year old you could ever meet

Mark's theory was that Link and Ico and his friends had swapped places with, wait for it, MAGIC. Leland, who lived his life with common sense, quick wits and a bunch of cheeky comments, was starting to doubt if any of his brothers had common sense or if he was in a family of idiots.

"I'm serious Lee, this may honestly be what happened. I mean look at the evidence, My laptop was on the table even though I never came back from Jelio's house until today, when we checked it's search history we found something called real life Zelda simulator but when we clicked it it said "error 404 page not found" and let's not forget Zelda as in the game series and who is the main protagonist of the series Link, who is currently tied up in our lounge" Mark shot back, clearly thinking he was right (Shock).

Leland though otherwise, "you always say the dumbest things. Y'know this is why Mirabella broke up with you"

Mark winced at the mention of his 39th girlfriend Mirabella. He liked her not because she was rich or had lots of followers or was hot but because she made him feel good about himself.

"Man that was a low blow" Mark started, Leland shrugged "but speaking or girlfriends why don't we call Ico's girlfriend Abigail down here, she's pretty smart?"

"Clearly not if she's dating Ico" Leland commented but agreed to call Abigail down anyway.

15 minutes and a vague phone call later and a helicopter was heard flying overhead and landing. The Keys brothers both knew who it was. Rushing outside, they saw a helicopter parked right in the middle of the street. A middle aged Japanese man walked out of the pilot's seat before walking over to the passenger seat and opening the door. Out stepped a 15 year old Japanese-American girl and a 18 year old british-Japanese boy.

The girl turned to the middle aged Japanese man and said in rapid Japanese "Arigatō, arufī, watashi wa hirou hitsuyō ga aru toki ni watashi wa anata ni denwa shimasu" The middle aged man nodded, got back in the chopper and took off.

Leland looked at Mark for the translation. "She said "Thank you Alfie, I'll call you when I need to be picked up" he translated. Leland nodded.

"Er… hey Mad-Eye" Leland greeted awkwardly. He didn't really talk to Ico's girlfriend for fear of her being a exact female version of Ico. Two Ico's were two much.

"Hey Leland what's up it's been ages since I've seen you" She greeted back enthusiastically.

One of the things that confused the Keys brothers more than anything was how a poor black male who made a living by stealing and had a hobby of outrunning the police like Ico could land a innocent, caring, loyal and rich Japanese-American girl like Abigail. While Abigail was by no means naive she was clearly not involved in anything sinister unlike Iceco who caused drug shoot-outs on a daily basis.

"Hey what up Mad-Eye it's good to see ya after so long homie" Mark practically yelled as he engulfed her in tight hug, which she happily returned. Mark, unlike Leland, had gotten to know Abby to make sure she was worthy enough to date a Keys brother. As you call obviously tell he decided she was perfect for Ico and had grown quite close to her.

"I hate to break this lovely reunion but could someone tell me who the British looking Japanese guy is?" Leland interrupted, not really caring he was breaking up a reunion of close friends.

Mark squinted at him before letting out a delighted gasp. "Leland how do you not know him. That's Windy"

Leland's confused face was all Mark needed for his jaw to drop. "You don't know Windy, the man who has over 6.7 million subscribers"

"Cool but that doesn't explain why he's here"

"He's Amanda's Boyfriend" Abigail put in. A look of understanding crossed Leland's face.

Windy didn't seem to care that Leland had never heard of him and stepped forward with his hand outstretched to shake Mark's. Mark knocked away the hand and full on glomped him. Windy seemed confused for a second before hugging Mark back. He moved on to shake Leland's hand but Leland instead grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a 1 second 1 hand hug.

Both of these didn't bother Windy but he made the comment anyway "Have you guys never heard of shaking hands!" Leland ignored him in favour of inviting them inside while Mark mentally decided he liked Windy.

"Otay so before we start let me just give you a quick version of what happened" Leland explained as the group walked into the Kitchen. "So three days ago Ico invited over some of his friends, including Amanda, to have one last get together before they parted ways for a long time. Amanda would head back to Singapore, Jacob is going off to boot camp to join the military("I don't think he can feel emotions" mark added), Amarilis goes off to college and David head off back to Tokyo ("Zac and Ico aren't going anywhere" Mark added in again). The lot of them met in Elementary School in 1st grade (I think that's the American version of primary school and 1st class, I don't know I'm british). They bonded over their love for the Zelda series and when they found out that Jacob was shipping off and they might not see each other for a while, Ico planned one last get together. Amanda flew in from Singapore, Jacob came down from Washington (I think that's where you enlist for the army in america, I don't know I'm british), David travelled from Tokyo, Zac came down from Arizona (I think that's close to Texas, I don't know I'm british), Amarilis came to visit from Atlanta (Texas, Arizona, Atlanta and Washington are the only states I know, I'm not even sure if Washington is a state or the capital city, I don't know I'm british)"

Leland stopped his tale suddenly but Mark took over Storytelling without missing a heartbeat.

"So when everyone got here, Zac arrived a week before everyone else, me and Leland left the house. I went to my friend Jelio's house while Leland went to go chill with the brothers of my ex-girlfriend Mirabella. They're names are Rai, Sachi and Leo, they're triplets, but anyway we wnet away for 2 days Leland calling Ico every morning and night to check on him but last night when I called he didn't answer. Lee didn't worry bout it, just left a message telling him to call back but Ico never called back and in the morning he called Ico again but he didn't pick up. By this time Lee's pretty pissed so he comes here to check on Ico only to find he is not here. He calls me over and we searches the whole house until we find Link, the protagonist of the Zelda series, in the Kitchen even though he definitely wasn't there before. Link trashes our Kitchen, we tie him up with duct tape and checked my Laptop which was on the table. We look through my search history and see Real life Zelda simulator but when we click it all we see is "Error 404 page not found" so I come up with the idea that Link and Ico and his friends got swapped and they're currently trapped in his world while he is trapped in our world by Magic" Mark explained

"That theory is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard" Leland deadpanned once again.

"You never know he might be onto something" Abby said thoughtfully

Leland's jaw hit the floor " Your high magic doesn't exist "

"Who said it had to be magic, for all we know it could have been some really advanced technology"

"I think" put in Windy "that maybe we should convince Link we aren't going to hurt him and then we ask him about what he know about this situation"

The group contemplated this before coming to a general agreement seeing as it was the only lead they had. They were currently standing in the kitchen so they made their way to the lounge across the hall. Leland opened to door to see…

A bunch of duct tape laying on the carpeted floor and the leather couch and a window thrown wide open, the curtains flapping in the wind. It distinctly lacked the blond haired elf.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT" Leland bellowed angrily.

Windy clenched his hand, squeezing his eyes shut tight and looking at his fist in defeat. Their only lead was gone. Their chances of finding the others, his chances of ever seeing Amanda again, had gone out that window with Link.

"Amanda... I don't know if you can hear me but I... I... will find a way to get you guys out and... I love you." he said tearfully, still trying to hold onto hope.

"The Japanese really do act like Anime characters" Mark commented, completely oblivious to Windy's current emotional state.

* * *

 **Thank you to ApocalypticSquirrel, blueanchor92 and TheDisneyFan365 fot Following and Favoriting.**

 **Km: Your OC is gonna come in a 2 or 3 chapters and she's gonna stay in the real world for a bit before entering the game world. I'm not pairing Link with anyone because well this is pre-Botw and he would lose all his memories when he wakes up in the shrine of resurrection anyway so there is no point in dating him. Also this isn't really a romantic story. An yeah she can have Medli's harp but can you explains it's power's cause I have no idea what it does**

 **Shirokage: Thanks. And thanks for Julian as well.**

 **Anyway everything's been said and done I got 3 new OC's, two of which you were introduced in this chapter. I ain't got much to say so THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **A nice change of Perspective is good. Let me know if anyone of you are interested in more chapters like this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zelda SYOC chapter Nine: I call bullshit.**

 **You would think the fact that the summer holidays are coming up (in Ireland anyway) would mean more updates but not here. When summer pulls up you have to worry about one thing and it's not how to spend your days (That comes after), you have to worry about Exams. No shit I hate those things. Anyway this chapter is a notice on the fact that after this chapter don't expect shit from me until june. I'm not gonna make this chapter long or special or anything it's just gonna be normal update. Read on.**

* * *

"I call bullshit, this whole thing is bullshit, fuck Nintendo, fuck Ico and most of all fuck the guy who decided to give Link a RIDICULOUS RUNNING SPEED" Leland yelled, his head getting pummeled by air.

He, along with Mark, Abigail and Windy (who revealed his true name to be Julian), were in his Audi R8 matte black which was in it's open air mode. That was an extremely expensive car and many assume Leland had to have been saving up his entire life to buy it, and many also taught the same when Leland got Mark a White Audi R8 for his 18th birthday. Truth be told Leland had stolen the matte black from the dealership while Ico had begged his girlfriend to lend him a few thousand to buy Mark a gift. When Mark had asked how they managed to get the cars, Ico told him the truth straight up while Leland had told him "It doesn't matter how I got it, it just matters that I got it"

Anyway, Leland had Mark driving the car and was in the passenger seat reaching out his hand trying to grab Link. Abby and Julian sat in the back egging him on. It hadn't taken long for them to find Link as he only had like a 5-7 minute head start but the second he saw the familiar face of Mark and Leland, the men who had bound and gagged him, he suddenly put on a speed burst. While in the game Link may seem slow, it was really astounding when you realized just how much ground you can cover with enough stamina. He was really quite fast and the fact that Leland and his friends were in a town and had to obey speed laws really helped worked in his favor.

Leland and his family lived in a decently sized town near the coast. Link was a great swimmer. A car cannot swim. I think you can see where this is going. Link suddenly jay-walked/ran across the road causing a Puerto Rican in a grey ford focus to swerve out off the road in order to not hit Link and instead hit a mailbox. Windy and Abby looked ready to protest and go back and help bht Mark and Leland didn't care. They didn't know the man so they didn't feel guilty and he hit a mailbox what's that gonna do.

"Don't know him, Don't care" said Mark, shutting up Windy and Abby before they could complain.

* * *

Link jumped over the small stone wall that acted as a rail between the footpath and the ocean. He dived into the Water before free styling his way to the wall. Mark parked the car and quickly jumped out. He looked over the edge to see that Link was nowhere to be found. In reality Link had taken a deep breath and was currently waiting underwater for Mark to leave. Link's hylian ears made his hearing really sensitive even when underwater. He heard what sounded like a few raspy coughs, then a gentle humming, then the sound of stones cracking and suddenly the sound was getting farther and farther away. Link knew he was safe for the time being but he needed to find a place to hide.

Climbing up the stone wall, using the gaps in the walls as foot holds, Link looked around. He got a few weird looks from some adults and some pointing and giggling from a group of teenage girls. Walking forward in a random direction, and hoping it was the opposite direction from that strange self-driving carriage, Link was extremely appalled, everything in this world was so advanced. He saw one of the teenage girls pointing a small rectangular metal object. It actually looked a lot like Zelda's sheikah slate just smaller, thinner and lot less decorative. The was a small hole that was covered in a dark glass. Under that was an even smaller hole but this had clear glass and a orange circle in in. The small circle suddenly flashed and Link was momentarily blinded. Blinking his eyes, he saw the girl holding the miniature sheikah slate giggling before walking off with her friends.

Completely confused by this, but deciding to ignore it, Link continued on his merry way. He walked for about an hour before coming across a poster. Inspecting it, Link was shocked to see a blonde male, who looked a lot like himself, holding the master sword and dressed in a similar outfit to that of the hero of Wind. It was obviously a replica but that wasn't Link's primary concern. The blonde look-alike was smiling in a please sort of way like he had just done something amazing. He then saw a picture of a two girls. One girl had green hair dressed like the Forest mage Saria from legend while the other was dressed like the fire mage Nabooru. Both were smiling happily. Then Link saw it. The Man who it was said the great Calamity's Anger stemmed from. Ganondorf. The man was smiling cunningly as if gloating Link. Link wanted nothing more than to run his sword through him. On top of the poster were the words "Zelda cosplay convention". Link's eyes widened. Zelda was going to be there. This poster was to probably celebrate the defeat of Ganondorf. The blonde male holding the master sword replica must have defeated him not to long ago.

Deciding he must get to this celebration , in order to ask Zelda or the current hero for help, Link ripped down the poster and stood on the side of the road. He held up the poster for the people steering the self-driving carriage to see where he was going and that he needed a ride. Hopefully one would be kind enough to stop and help him get there. A black ford focus pulled up beside him. A black male, who was slightly darker than his pursuers, walked out. He grinned as he took a look at the poster.

"Hey, it's good to see another Zelda fan" the man greeted with a friendly smile.

Link nodded and smiled back, always the quiet one, and pointed to the carriage. It took the male some time before he understood the message. He nodded, still smiling, and opened a door at the back of the carriage before stepping in what appeared to be the carriage driver's seat. Link entered the back seat and saw two other black males who looked exactly like the first one apart from clothes.

One smile at Link, seeing his confused face "We're triplets" he explained "The guy driving is Sachi, he's pretty outgoing and is an Anime and video game nerd" Link nodded, not knowing what an "Anime" or "Video" really are but at least he was familiar with the word game. "The guy beside Sachi is Leo, he's really stubborn but he's there for us when we need him and I'm Rai, I've been known to be pretty shy but I just like hanging around with people I know."

Link nodded. He felt happy knowing that he was in good hands. For some unknown reason he trusted these people. For some unknown reason.

* * *

Leland sighed. After they had lost sight of Link, Windy and Mad-Eye convinced them to turn around and help the Puerto Rican. He wasn't very mad seeing as the mailbox received more damage than his car. While Leland pondered were Link could be, his phone started vibrating. He took it out and saw a text message from Leo, one of the triplets he told Mad-Eye and Windy about earlier.

 _'We're on our way to the convention now. R u sure u don't wanna come?'_ It read

' _Nah_ ' Leland texted back _'I'll leave that to u video game nerds'_

A few seconds later his phone vibrated again.

' _Whatever u say man. Also we picked up this guy who no shit looks like the Link from breath of the wild'_

Leland couldn't believe his luck. The triplets had found the guy they were looking for.

' _Cool_ ' Leland texted back, hardly containing his excitement ' _He must be an even bigger nerd than u guys'_

Leland chuckled to himself when Leo texted back a middle finger emoji. Turning around he fixed the others with a "I have an idea so shut up" glare before yelling "Guys we're going to a convention!" The looks he got were priceless.

* * *

Link had bade farewell to the nice triplets before continuing on his merry way. He saw someone dressed up like Mipha but they hadn't done a good job. He saw an overweight man walking around with a ball and chain, pretending to be a goron. Link wasn't sure if it was to accurately sized stomach or the orange paint on the man's skin but he looked nearly exactly like a goron. As he stood on a table to get a better look of his surroundings, he choked. Literally everyone was dressed like either him or Zelda. A few people were dressed as Gorons or rito's or other creatures (he even saw a bokoblin) but what scared and confused him most of all were the amount of people dressed as ganondorf. Why, at a party to honor the hero defeating ganondorf, would people dress up like him so accurately? Where they mocking ganondorf or where they his followers dressing up like himself in an act of rebellion.

* * *

Leland ran through the crowd of people dressed as Zelda characters, his eyes focused specifically on Link who was in a stunned stupor. In order to prevent Link's escape, Mark had circled round and was coming from the back while Windy was coming from the left. This left only one place for Link to run, if he wasn't caught by the three boys. Outside. Into the arms of Abigail who would either hold Link back until the boys arrived or knock him out. Either option suited Leland.

* * *

Link saw one of his old pursuers and yelped. Turning on his heel, he meant to run away but saw another one. Looking to his left he saw the boy who had been in the back of that carriage. Link wasn't stupid. He remembered there was a fourth one, this time a girl, and so he knew she would probably be guarding the entrance. He knew this was more compassionate than the others and an idea sprung to mind. Running in the direction of the shorter black male, (Mark he think he heard the aggressive black male call him) Link grabbed a foam sword from an unsuspecting Rito and jumped high in the air, bringing down the foam sword on Mark's stunned face. While it was foam and didn't hurt to much, Link was a knight who had battled monsters before so he had a lot of strength behind his swing. Mark crumpled to the floor and Abigail, being the compassionate girl she is, immediately abandoned her post in favour of helping Mark.

Link knew when he had a chance and he made sure he never missed them. This was a chance. And he didn't miss it. He was out that door faster than a Zora could swim. He kept on running until he reached a fancy looking building. He rushed inside and saw many people seated at tables eating meals worthy of nobles. He looked around and saw a man in white leave the room throw a set of double doors. He followed through and was glad to see everyone in the room, that was filled with people in white and looked like a giant, more advanced kitchen, was too busy cooking to notice him. He was almost tempted to steal some of the food to eat himself. Almost. He took a peek through the doors and saw his pursuers enter the building. He made eye contact with the aggressive black male, who seemed to be the leader, and gulped. The leader had fury written all over his face. The leader let out a roar of rage and charged forward.y Link quickly re-entered the kitchen, looking for something to use as a weapon other than the foam sword in his hand. He was too late however because Link had misjudged the speed of the aggressive black male. That was a terrible mistake.

The black male jumped for his throat but Link easily side-stepped him. The black male crashed into the counter a woman in white was cooking at, spilling everything that was on the counter to the floor. She let out a startled scream which cause the other people in white to look up and either gasp, look confused or yell the words "SECURITY!" This in turn caused the security to turn up which caused Link to take off running out the double doors. That caused Leland to get up and chase after him. Security followed protocol and ran after Leland. All runners entered to the eating room which caused some customers either to gasp, look confused or yell "SECURI- oh wait you're already here"

Link ran past an empty table, grabbing a chair in the process, used the chair to smash the window, which he used as an escape route. The black male and his group chasing after him.

And thus began an epic chase around the town. They ended up in many different and weird places. Here is a List:

A car mechanic had received many angry letters about people being mad about their broken car. He then had to explain how a blonde kid, two angry black people and two rich looking Japanese people had run through his store and broke nearly everything.

A health clinic was shocked when a blonde kid being chased by black people and Asians ran through the reception area.

A boat was sunk when a kid with blonde hair had run by and dropped a foam sword which was then picked up by an angry black person who was then encouraged to throw the sword by another slightly angrier black person at the blonde kid. He missed horribly and instead hit the lever that cause the Ship to sail forward into the pier. The black people and blonde kid disappeared, the black people being joined by two Asians in chasing the blonde kid.

A strip club manager lost some customers when a blushing kid with golden lock was chased through his club by two angry black adults and some very flustered Asians.

An antique store manager had lost at least 10,000 dollars worth of pottery when a strange group of foreigners barreled through his shop , somehow managing to break everything even stuff they didn't even touch.

This odd game of cat and mouse came to an end when Link was tripped up. Tripped up by an old associate of Mark's who goes by the name Crynu Krone.

* * *

 **Thank you to Luchux for following and favoriting this story.**

 **Km: Got you**

 **There ya go another chapter. Seeing as this is gonna be my last one for a while I'm just gonna put out a few request. I need a few IC villains. Nothing too powerful just villians. But their favourite game must be one of the following : Oracle of seasons, oracle of ages, Zelda 1, Zelda 2, Phantom hourglass, spirit tracks, four swords or tri-force heroes. That's it so now, on with the goodbye. THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **I just reached over 1000 VIEWS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zelda SYOC chapter Ten: Explaining some shit.**

 **Exams have not been going well for me. My first Exam was science and I ended up falling asleep while they were handing it out. Then I had my irish exam but I got caught watching Deadpool on my phone and I had to explain to my principle why I was on my phone( I automatically got 0%). I didn't bother with my maths exam because I had trouble just finding my calculator and I fell asleep in the middle of my French exam. I got my french exam finished anyway, I was able to redo my Irish exam but I still got 0 and I'm better at science when I'm asleep anyway. This chapter is a SYOC chapter for OC villains. Here's the form.**

* * *

Full name:

Villain name/Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Nationality:

Favourite Zelda game (Including BotW and Hyrule warriors):

Favourite weapon(s) in BotW (Excluding Master sword includes shields or bows):

Hair (Length/style/color):

Eyes (shape/color):

Facial features (Straight jawline, fangs, round face, etc):

Bodily appearance (Form and muscularity):

Skin color (Olive, dark, brown, gaunt):

Height:

Weight:

Biography (can be rich, middle class, and poor, orphaned. If orphaned or poor please explain how they got into Zelda. Why they are a Villain ):

Personality (be creative, go wild if you have to. Not all villains are dark and broody, make yours like Zant if you want to):

Fears (heights and shit and why they fear it.):

Faults:

Skills (Pick-pocketing, fast runner, good climber):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of clothing they wear:

Quote(s) your character would say:

Other info (Favourite animal, dreams, hopes, hobbies, bad habits, quirks etc):

In-game shit

Heart container amount (5-20)

Stamina Vessels (4-16)

Can they swim? :

Are they good at climbing? :

* * *

 **And that's it, I ain't got much to say and I have to end it quick cause I'm writing this in the middle of my history exam on a tablet so bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zelda SYOC chapter Eleven: A quick filler**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. My results for the test came in and I have to say I actually did pretty good. Like apart from Irish and science I was golden. So I spent a month procrastinating as a way of celebration. Then I remembered this thing so I decided to get back to work at it. So now I got this chapter and shit. Yeah also I need villain OCs.**

* * *

"Oh this is just fucking great" grumbled Ico, rubbing his head in the area the boko club had hit. He was lying in front of the temple doors after the group's small skirmish with the bokoblins. He sat in front of the temple doors to stop anyone from going in because he thought that he should be in full health first before seeing the old man.

"This isn't our fault Ico you should have been paying attention! I've seen your reflex's, you could have dodged that" retorted an irate David, annoyed that Ico was holding them up.

Ico scoffed at him before replying with "I'm sorry but I had just KILLED a BOKOBLIN! Sorry if I'm too busy basking in the glory that is me"

Zac, who was sitting on the grass in Zora form while arm wrestling Jacob to see who could win as they both knew that his Goron form would kick ass, looked up while still arm wrestling Jacob and said "It's a red Bokoblin, one of the weakest enemies in the game, why are you celebrating and anyway Amanda managed to kill two without a weapon so you should be basking in her glory"

"She was a wolf, I had a stick, who is more impressive?"

"The girl that can turn into a wolf"

"Shut up"

After their little exchange Zac returned his focus to arm wrestling a Struggling Jacob. Growing frustrated, a rear sight, Jacob reached forward grabbing Zora Zac's face and pulling off the mask. Before Zac could react Jacob had already slammed his hand to the ground.

"I call bullshit! Rematch! Right now!" Zac yelled in anger.

Jacob had already walked off in disinterest. Glaring at him, Zac got up and dusted himself, picking up the Zora mask as well, before turning around to yell at Ico to get out of the way.

"Hey Zac I'll take you on" yelled Ico, who always jumped at the idea of beating Zac in a fight.

"If you're healthy enough to take on Zac in arm wrestling then you should be healthy enough to see the old man" Jacob said. This prompted Ico to sit back down again and to start groaning in pain.

David sighed and said "If we aren't going anywhere then Imma go get Alex and Ama, maybe they can help move Ico."

After killing the two bokoblins and putting Ico inside the temple to keep him safe, Amanda, still in wolf form, followed Amarilis' scent. While walking down the mountain after meeting the old man Amanda subconsciously picked up the scent of her friends. For some reason Amarilis smelled like rain. Following the smell of rain and the smell of dirt and sweat, (the scent of a Bokoblin) she found Ama snoozing up against the wall with a Boko club in hand. Walking up to Ama, Alex nudged Ama with her snout a few times. When Ama only stirred slightly, Amanda decided ramming into her would be a much quicker way to wake up Amarilis.

Amarilis woke up suddenly and immediately looked around with wide eyes, thinking a Bokoblin had got her. Then she saw the wolf and started internally panicking. Then she recognised the wolf as Amanda.

"Oh hey Alex" she greeted pleasantly before saying "Did you have to ram into me? You could have just nudged me or yelled"

Amanda fixed her with a wolfish "don't bullshit me, you know I already tried that" look. Amarilis replied with a sheepish grin before quickly jumping up.

"Alright then let's go" she said excitedly, more than ready to see what the old man had in store for them.

Amanda shifted back into her human form and Ama grinned at her "That is so cool"

"Thanks"

They were about to walk back to the group when David came jogging up to them. "Hey guys" he began "So Ico woke up after getting a boko club to the face but he refuses to get out from in front of the temple doors and he won't let us enter until he's in his "full health"

Amanda grimaced at the memory of the Bokoblin throwing its club at Ico, then she smiled at the memory of its punishment and then she sighed after hearing the fuss Ico was putting up.

"Alright then, let's go" she said with a sigh.

"Hey David, do you think I could use my wind waker to move Ico out of the way?" Ama asked. She was eager to use her Wind Waker as she had only used it once and she wanted to see how powerful it was on a living thing. The trio walked back to the door to find Zac now sitting in front of the temple, lazily snoozing. Jacob looked annoyed but didn't seem like he was about to do anything about it soon.

"Hey guy" greeted Ama causing Zac to snap awake and wave back happily while Ico let out a groan of pain.

"Hey Ama, Amanda, I take it you defeated your Bokoblin with no problem?" Zac asked

"Yeah, I had a little trouble at the start but after that it was easy" she replied "Anyway I heard you had trouble moving Ico's lazy ass"

Ico let out an even bigger groan of pain when heard this in a fruitless attempt to persuade Amarilis he was actually injured.

"Zac you might want to move out of the way" David warned.

Zac scrambled to his feet and ran out of the way. Ico flailed around on his back trying to get to his feet and out of the way but he knew it was a lost cause.

"Alright everyone brace yourselves, I'm calling in a hurricane" Ama warned.

Amanda, Zachery and David crouched behind the ruins of a nearby wall but peeked the heads up to see Ico get blown away. Jacob looked like he was about to run to the wall that the others were hiding behind before coming up with a better plan and running to the temple wall and turning into a painting.

She performed the Wind's Requiem and pointed it in the direction of Ico. A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew Ico out from the front of the temple doors, flying past painting Jacob whose eyes followed Ico's flying body, and into a wall. Alex, Zac and David were also affected by the Wind's Requiem, being pushed up against the wall they were hiding behind. Jacob and Ama were the only people not affected by it, Jacob because he was a painting on the wall and Ama because the Wind Waker protected its user from the wind.

The crumpled heap that was Ico groaned from his place on the ground. "I think I'm legitimately injured right now" he slurred.

"Err... Ama I think you may have over done it" David said, observing Ico's twitching form.

A shrug from Ama was his only reply. Zac walked over to Ico and poked him with his foot. Ico climbed to his feet slowly and glared at Ama.

"Fucking Wink waker, I hate that stupid thing. That game was 40 gigabytes of pure bullshit I say" he muttered under his breath, only heard by Zac who sniggered at Ico's misfortune.

"Hey you know what's better than 40 gigabytes?" Zac asked as he and Ico walked back to join the others who had already entered the temple.

"No...What?"

"69 gigabytes"

Ico and Zac giggled at the joke while Jacob, who had pulled himself from the wall and had also heard the joke, rolled his eyes at the joke.

When Ico, Zac and Jacob reached the others, who were waiting at the Entrance for them, they continued their journey inside. At the end of the very back of the temple a green figure floated in the air waiting for them. When they reached him they all said a quick hello but before they could ask what to do next Ico got a word in

"Look Nigga, we got some Demands"

* * *

 **Thank you to AlphaZero21 for following and** **favoriting (CA: Civil War is my favourite movie as well)**

 **That was just a quick filler to show you guys I'm still writing this story. Also, while I was writing this I became interested in how y'all came up with your account names, just curious. Pm me those Villain OC's and about villain OC's, their favourite game has to be one of the following:** **Oracle of seasons, Oracle of ages, Zelda 1, Zelda 2, Phantom hourglass, spirit tracks, four swords, A Link to the past, Link's Awakening, Breath of the Wild or Hyrule warriors (If you want to know what the powers for the games are Pm me). The OC villain submission form is in the chapter before this one. That is it so** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **Seriously though, I need those OC's.**

 **P.S.S**

 **Sorry If my writing seems bad, I'm a little bit rusty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zelda SYOC chapter twelve: Procrastination aversion.**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. So long time no see and I can explain why…. I forgot about this thing. Yup I completely forgot that I have 3 stories going on. And I'm being honest life isn't even stressing me out, I just forgot this. See what happened was this white girl who is like a sister to me was reading some Zelda fics and came across mine. She recognised my username and asked me why I hadn't updated. That's when I started working on this chapter. ALSO I set up a Game of Thrones/ A song of ice and fire role-playing forum called, "A golden crown, an Iron throne". It's relatively new and Any one who wants to join can go ahead and join. And after like 4 months of waiting I present to you: chapter 12.**

* * *

"Come again?" asked the confused Old man.

"We, well I, have demands. If you don't agree with my demands, then we'll all leave" Ico replied, always looking for a way to start shit. The others protested.

"Ico we're here to protect people we can't just leave" explained David.

"This man chose the six of us out of millions of other people to protect Hyrule, we can't let him down" Amanda yelled, annoyed that Ico would even think about leaving people to fend for themselves but not totally surprised.

"Did I finish? No! So let me finish" Ico responds calmly. He turned his attention back towards the Old man. "First of all I want you to understand, the people here aren't my people. As far as I am concerned y'all are a bunch of NPCs. I won't fight for people who don't even exist in my world. I won't possibly give my life for a bunch of strangers. So I want to know two things, 1: what happens when we die? and 2: What's in it for me?"

The old man looked shocked that Ico even considered abandoning the Hylians, He answered Ico's question. "For the first question, when you die you your body will turn blue and teleport you back to the cave of resurrection. As for the second question I will let you take back all the rupees you collected during your time here at Hyrule. They will all turn into 50 dollar bills as you people call them"

Ico nodded sanctified but that wasn't his last question. "How long will we be here and does time pass differently here?"

The old man thought for a moment, trying to remember the answers to Ico's questions before finally remembering "You will be here two months."

Everyone's mouth hit the floor, Even Jacobs. He was supposed to leave in three weeks not two months. He would be late and he had already signed up, it would technically count as desertion. Ico and Amarilis both had their siblings, David had his paranormal activity hunting gang back in Tokyo, Amanda had Windy and Zachary had his siblings and the issue with his parents to deal with. None of them could afford to stay in Hyrule for two months.

The Old man just laughed at their reaction and elaborated "Do not fret children, time does indeed pass differently here. Every month is a week in your world"

David sighed a breath of relief. "Well that's a relief and highly convenient" he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Okay now onto my demands" Ico continued. The Old man sighed. "Alright, so first I want you to let everyone chose a weapon from the game, second I want to be able to tell Mark and Leland bout this whole fucking mess cause they probably doing something stupid with Link right now so can you send me back to my world so I can tell'em and third I want you to bring in a guy that I know "

The Old man considered Ico's request. It didn't seem that hard of a request to grant but he needed to Iron out a few points first. "For your first request, you may all choose any weapon here in Hyrule but you are not allowed to chose a legendary weapon like the Master sword or the Celestial bow"

Ico looked at his friends and gave them a look. He wanted them to remember that it was only because of him that they got the weapons of their choosing.

"I shall grant your third request easily and bring another soul here but I must ask will he be okay with this?"

Ico wasn't really sure if Jackson would be okay with being dragged into the world of Zelda but Ico didn't care and nodded anyway.

The Old man seemed to know that Ico was lying but decided to continue anyway "As for your second request what do you plan on saying to your brothers and their friends?"

"Friends? They brought their friends into this shit!?" Ico asked surprised that his brothers actually cared that much for him and brought in their friends to help look for him.

"Yes, yes they are currently in your relaxation area with you and Amanda's Significant other"

"Julian!" Amanda cried happily (By cried I mean she yelled it out not like she bawled her eyes out while saying "Julian") "Julian's there with them"

"And Abby, let's not forget Abby" reminded Ico

The Old man nodded and reminded Ico to answer his question.

"Oh yeah, well I'm just gonna tell them how it, That we are helping save Hyrule and Link is on a vacation"

The Old man and Ico had a staring contest until the Old man sighed and approved of Ico's last demand.

The first demand they completed was the weapons demand. Everyone was thinking and racking their brains for their favourite weapon that wasn't the Master sword.

Amanda decided to use a thunder Blade

Amarilis opted for a Frostspear.

David already had a Knights broadsword

Jacob choose a Royal Claymore

Zac choose an Ancient Bladesaw

Ico choose the golden bow with 25 of each arrow type apart from ancient and Light arrows (The old man refused to give them to him claiming that "They are too powerful to be in the hands of a nitwit") and had assured the Old man that his friend would be happy with an Ancient shortsword.

Then, there was the second demand…

* * *

Julian and Leland were guarding a knocked out Link. Partly to prevent him from escaping and partly to stop Mark from trying to kill Link. Abigail was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan for what they wanted to do with Link. Mark proposed sacrificing Link to the afterlife. That was already ruled out but Mark and Leland were still open to the idea. Speaking of Mark, the vengeful black male was catching up with his old friend Crynu Krone. Mark was explaining the situation to Crynu while she was trying to rap her head around it (the situation not Mark).

After 15 minutes of explaining what was going on, the both of them decided to pass the time by playing smash bros.

That was when it happened….

A bright flash of light filled the room and all of a sudden Ico was standing before them.

Silence….

More silence….

Even more silence….

Even MORE silence….

Even MORE SILEN(okay that's enough of that).

"ICO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHERE THE FUCK HAS YOUR DUMBASS BEEN" Leland yelled, surprised and furious. Windy, Mark and Crynu just looked shocked while Abigail ran up and hugged Ico.

"So no welcome back then, alright guess I'll just leave again" he responds sarcastically, before hugging Abigail back.

Abigail finished the huge before getting on Ico's ass (Not that way). "Okay first of all, where have you been? Second of all, can you explain why Link, the main character from the legend of Zelda, is in your lounge? And lastly, what are you wearing?"

Ico had forgotten he was still wearing the Hylians armour set. "I can exactly answer all those questions but you must all agree to shut up and dance, I mean listen, to what I have to say and keep your questions to till the end" he said proudly, happy that he actually knew something Abigail didn't. Everyone didn't seem to have a problem with this including Link who had just woken up to see a man in Hylian clothing. His first thought was that the man had come to rescue him and Link needed rescuing.

Ico cleared his throat for dramatic effect before starting his tale. "For your first question, I have been in Hyrule. There was a cosmic switch or whatever and we, Zac, David, Jacob, Amanda, Ama and I, got sucked to Link's world he got sucked to our world. The reason for the switch is that, Link had been reborn as a hero too many times yada yada yada he's a sword and he ain't made of valyrian steel so he about to break. My friends and I need to take his place in Hyrule and protect it while you guys down here need to give Link a peaceful holiday so he can be refreshed for when it's time for him to save Hyrule again"

There was a stunned silence. What they had just heard was shocking especially for Link who just realised he would be stuck here for an unspecified amount of time with the people who had knocked him out and tied him up.

Ico didn't seem to notice or care about the revolutionary news he just revealed and continued. "As for your last question, what can I say it's comfy. Also it's how I activate my powers. Don't ask about the powers, I just don't want to explain it to ye. Now any questions?"

There was a confused silence as everyone digested exactly what Ico had just said, before the questions started rolling out.

"Is Amanda with you? Can I see her?" Windy asked, even more worried for Amanda now that he knew she would be saving Hyrule (which, you gotta assume, must be dangerous business).

"No you can not and who the fuck are you? Ya know what. I don't care" Ico answered back happily.

"Can I come with you?" Abby asked.

Ico was much nicer to Abby than he was to Windy. "I wish you could but I asked to bring someone else who is going through a really tough time at the moment"

Abigail nodded as she knew Ico would never lie to her.

"What the fuck do we do with Link? And how come we can't be save Hyrule" asked Leland, not completely happy that Ico gets to have all the fun.

"For your first question, I don't fucking know play Smash bros or something. As for your second question don't worry the author has a plan to switch the Hyrule group with the Earth group for a chapter or two" Ico said nonchalantly.

"Author? Ico are you high again?" Mark questioned, confused and curious.

"Ico just smiled mysteriously before saying "Don't worry about it I don't know what it ears either anyway I have to fucking go back the Hyrule and start saving it so see y'all niggas later!"

A bright flash of light later and Ico was gone.

Silence….

More silence….

Even more silence….

Even MORE silence….

Even MORE SILEN(I'm sorry I just couldn't resist).

"So was he really being serious about the Smash bros thing or was he just fucking about?" Leland sighed. That seemed like the typical thing Mark would say.

* * *

Finally there was the last request….

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Jackson Yuki was still scrolling through Amazon. On the Zelda side of YouTube there was some big news. A Zelda ad for a Real life Zelda simulator had come up on the Internet before mysteriously disappearing. It was made by the company blight tech but they, according to the Internet, didn't exist. Jackson was curious as to where all this blight tech stuff was coming from so he decided to look into to it himself. Finally he found it. He briefly wondered why he was able to find it but no one else was able to find it. Seeing as he had found the simulator he decided to press it just to see how much it costs so he could ask for it. He wasn't spoilt or anything but his aunt promised to buy him something. She promised because of the accident.

A month ago his parents had been driving down to Texts to pick him up from his week long visit to his aunt. Unfortunately along the way they had gotten into a car crash with a drunk driver and all three of them died in the crash. Since then he has been living with his aunt but he's been upset and there hasn't been a lot of things to distract him. That was until he received a text from his friend Ico to come over and play with the Zelda simulator. It confused Jackson to know end how Ico managed to get it but decided that he would ask him when he got there. His aunt had already agreed to it and Ico had said that he would come and pick him up tonight so Jack waited patiently. But then he got bored and decided to kill some time by looking up more info on the Zelda simulator.

Suddenly he heard Ico yell "JACK! JACK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

That was strange because he hadn't heard Ico pull up at his driveway or heard him knock on his door. Ico the barged into his room with a wild smile on his face.

"There you are"

"Ico what are you doing here?"

"Otay get comfortable because this is gonna take a while. So it all started when Jacob told us that he was going away to boot camp so me, being the genius I am, decided to invite everyone over for a nice little get together and then..."

* * *

Jackson's Aunt arrived home and hour after Jackson had left with Ico.

"Jackson?" she yelled when he hadn't come stampeding down team stairs. She walked up the stairs to his room only to find a note stuck to his computer. This is what the note said….

 _Came to pick up Jackson while you were gone. He'll be back in two weeks. Don't bother calling him cause he left his phone here. Have a good two weeks. ~Ico, Jackson's loyal and completely trust-worthy friend._

She put the note then and looked at the bedside desk in Jackson's room. Just like the note said Jackson had left his phone behind. She opened up his phone to see a message he left first her.

 _Gone to play Zelda, will be back within two weeks. Have a nice twice weeks. ~Jackson_

* * *

 **Thank you to Gothicsasuhina1029, Sword of the Maelstrom, Soul-of-Icarus and TheOrangeRobo for following and favoriting.**

 **That was a journey and a half. But now I'm finally finished. As i said before if you're into game of thrones I've set up a role-playing forum called "A golden crown, an Iron throne". I'm terribly sorry for taking so bloody long to update and other than that I don't have much to say other than THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

P.S.

 **Still need some OC villains.**

 **P.S.S**

 **I'M BACK BABY.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Legend of Zelda SYOC chapter thirteen: Ideas**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here after a long ass time. I wanna apologise for that. I was planning on writing this chapter a while back but I just kept pushing it off. Also I got distracted watching NBA. So I got this chapter here and I'm going to try and make it extra long to make up for taking so damn long. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Ganon considered himself to be a patient person. You have to wait for the right moment to strike. If you go charging in you only get yourself killed. Right now would have been the perfect time to strike seeing as that damn hero of Hyrule was gone.

Unfortunately for Ganon, he was trapped in Hyrule castle by that damn princess and he had been trapped for the past 99 years. But every day he felt his power growing stronger while the princess' power grows weaker.

Ganon knew he wouldn't be able to break free but he did know that he had enough power to telepathically talk to the leader of the Yiga clan. Those idiots might actually prove to be useful.

* * *

The Yiga clan was in disarray. Yiga spies had reported that the shrine of resurrection had been opened but it wasn't the hero of Hyrule who came out but instead a group of young adults. The Yiga clan did not know whether to celebrate the fact that the Hero was gone or to prepare for attack in case they needed to kill the group of young adults.

The leader of the Yiga clan, Master Kohga, and his second in commands, Icas and Damphir, had retreated to the Masters private meditation room to discuss the recent events.

"Sending more spies seems like a good idea. If these people killed the hero of Hyrule then they should be rewarded but if they are allies with the hero then we can quickly off them." Suggested Icas.

Icas was a highly skilled archer and was respected by the Yiga for his amazing strategies and great leadership. He mainly used a duplex bow and a vicious sickle.

"No, let us consult the Great Calamity on this matter, he shall guide us through this and the rewards shall be great. Our blood for hero's blood" Damphir replied calmly.

Damphir was widely feared and respected in the Yiga clan. He had utter devotion to Ganon and for this Ganon had granted him extraordinary powers. Many thought he should be the Yiga clan leader but Damphir decided to be the Yiga clan priest. He held services where the Yiga clan sacrificed captured travellers, Gems, fairies and Bananas to Ganon, by burning them with enchanted black fire, which only Damphir could make. He also crowned new Yiga clan leaders and initiated new members into the Clan. Damphir used a Windcleaver but he was hardly ever involved in combat.

Master Kohga sat on the floor, cross legged and with his eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating but he was instead taking a quick nap while Icas and Damphir decided what the best course of action was.

Suddenly the room exploded into darkness and all three Yiga found themselves staring at Calamity Ganon. Icas and Damphir quickly dropped to one knee while Master Kohga bumbled around for a bit before finally joining Icas and Damphir on one knee.

"Great Calamity!" Gasped Damphir "You honor us with your presence"

" **Stand up"** commanded Ganon " **The hero has vanished but he was replaced by 6 Young adults and a 7th one who is younger than the rest. I do not have the power to come out and stop them so I am leaving it to you to deal with them Master Kohga"**

Master Kohga nodded, his ego expanding at the fact that Ganon had trusted him with such an important job.

Ganon turned his attention to Icas and Damphir. " **The both of you shall travel to the realm that the young adults came from. I shall need you to spy on and recruit potential allies who would be willing to help us stop the 7 interlopers and sow some chaos"**

Damphir and Icas nodded. This type of job was right up their alley.

"Great Calamity, how will we know what realm to travel too?" asked Icas, eager to start his job.

" **It is the Terrano Realm"**

Icas nodded in understanding.

" **I expect you all to do your jobs to my satisfaction"**

"Yes, Great Calamity!" All three Yiga replied with at the same time

" **Who's Blood for hero's blood?"**

"Our blood for hero's blood!"

" **Good. Now go!"**

And with that final command the darkness drained away and the three Yiga found themselves in the Masters Private meditation room again.

* * *

Jackson was already having the time of his life. He hadn't even fought anything but he was already having fun. Just being in the Zelda world did that to him. The others had filled him in on what had happened and what they were meant to do. To him it seemed like a huge undertaking but he was still excited as where the others. Although there was one problem.

"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME A SHORTSWORD"

"First of all, don't at me with the attitude BOY, and second of all, your like 9 years old why would I give you a real sword. Presides it's not like you can't just change it later on like Gah Damn nigga, Chill" Ico responded "Also it glows so miss me with bullshit"

"I'm 14"

"Whatever, I don't care"

"I have to agree with Ico on this, we don't even know if you know how to swing a sword" said David

"Do you guys know how to use a sword?" Jackson fired back

"No, but we all survived a fight without weapons so I say we should be pretty good" David responded calmly "Which reminds me, before we get off the great plateau we should probably learn how to use our weapons"

"Thanks for that not-so obvious input David, I'll just call up the master swordsman from down the road to teach us how to use our weapons despite the fact he doesn't exist" deadpanned Jacob sarcastically.

Zac, Ico and Jackson sniggered, while David flushed with embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that we could go around the plateau and fight any bokoblins we find"

"That actually actually a really good idea and Alex (Amanda) could use her wolf form to track down the bokoblins so we don't waste our time running around the plateau like headless chickens" said Amarilis, who was impatiently waiting for them to get moving.

"Sounds like a plan" David agreed. Jacob, Zac, Amanda and Ico all nodding their heads in agreement,

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" interrupted Jackson, a confused look on his face "are we just going to act like she didn't just say "Amanda's wolf form"

"Oh yeah no one told you, we all have powers from our favourite Zelda game" Zac explained

"You didn't think it was important to tell me that we had superpowers"

Zac shrugged

"Oh Dios mío" Jackson muttered in spanish "You guys are idiots"

Zac shrugged again.

Jackson shook his head

Then he seemed to process something

Then he started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So what are your superpowers?" He asked excitedly "and what are mine?"

"What's your favourite Zelda game?" asked Amanda

"The new one, breath of the wild"

"Then I don't know what your powers are but it should probably be in your sheikah slate's inventory" Amanda replied thoughtfully.

"I GET A SHEIKAH SLATE! THIS IS SO COOL" Jackson yelled happily "where is it?"

There was silence. No one had brought an extra sheikah slate for Jackson as they didn't think another person was going to be joining them.

"It's probably back up the mountain in the chamber of secrets, I mean, resurrection" Amarilis replied, annoyed and impatient, "we probably have to climb back up the bloody mountain"

"Fuck sake" Zac muttered.

"Well, we should probably set off now if we want to make use of our time here" David suggested. The group groaned but other than that there were no other objections. While everyone else climbed back up the mountain, Ico and Zac secretly stayed behind.

"Hey Zac, these niggas stupid, they forgot about the teleportation feature in the slate" Ico whispered to Zac. The two of them sniggered to themselves before teleporting all the way back into the shrine of resurrection.

* * *

Everyone else made they're way back up the mountain. While going up, Amanda and Amarilis explained all their powers to Jackson, who listened with rapt attention. He was excited beyond words, not just to use his powers, but to explore Hyrule and all its beauty, to fight evil monsters and help any that needs it, to climb the tallest mountains and walk through the mysterious forests that dotted the land, which held ancient secrets and hidden wonders, to gaze upon the lord of the mountain and ride the 3 dragons, everything you could do in the game, Jackson wanted to do, and even more.

The one thing he was not looking forward to was definitely walking, walking up a mountain was hard work never mind walking down one. Then they'd have to walk everywhere until they found horses for them all. He cringed at the thought of it. He was also not looking forward to dying but Amanda had said that if you die they would just respawn back in the shrine if resurrection. She also said she would not let that happen. Amarilis told him that the old man said that any rupees they had on them when they went back to the real world would be turned into 50 dollar bills.

"So quick question, how long are we staying here?" Jackson asked, he was supposed to stay at Ico's house for two weeks but that now depends on how long they are staying here.

"2 months but don't worry in our world it's only 2 weeks" David answered

"Huh, thanks David, 2 weeks that's a relief and highly convenient"

"I said the same shit"

"Watch your mouth Ace, you shouldn't be cursing around 9 year olds" deadpanned Jacob slyly.

"I told you I was 14, estúpido"

"Don't act like you're not a potty mouth yourself"

The group chatted the rest of the way up not once realising that Zac and Ico weren't with them until they got to the top, where they saw Ico and Zac spread out on the grass, asleep.

"How did they get up here so fast?" Amarilis asked in confusion, saying out loud the question that was in everyone's mind. Jacob walked up to Zac and kicked him awake. Jacob then proceeded to get revenge on Ico for slapping him awake back in the shrine of resurrection by body slamming him into the ground. Ico quickly woke up and tried to jump to his feet but the body slam had put him in a daze and he soon fell down to the ground again with a weak "fuck you Jacob". Jacob just shrugged.

"You guys took your sweet ass time getting up here" Zac grumbled, rubbing his side before glaring at Jacob " You didn't have to kick me ya dingus" Jacob just shrugged

"How did ya get up the mountain so fast?" David inquired

"You guys do remember that the Sheikah slate has a teleportation function right?" Zac asked back. A smug grin on Zac's face told them that he already knew that they didn't remember.

" Well why didn't you remind us Jackass?" Jacob asked, annoyed that they had wasted time walking up a bloody mountain.

"I didn't remember myself, Ico reminded me and by the time I remembered you guys we were already at the top of the mountain so I figured some exercise would be good for ye" Zac replied smugly.

"That's some bullshit, you just wanted to annoy us" Jacob said accusingly.

Zac shrugged "Maybe but it was Ico's Idea"

"Fuck Ico!"

"Fuck you too Jacob" Ico yelled from the ground.

"Guys we're wasting time arguing here let's just get Jack's sheikah slate, check out his powers and go fight some more bokoblins" Amanda said, trying to get the group back on course.

Zac and Jacob agreed to stop fighting and David lead Jackson into the shrine to get Jackson's Sheikah slate. About 6 minutes later they emerged from the shrine, Jackson holding his new sheikah slate in his hand.

Ico was the first to see Jackson so he called out to him "Hey Jack! You got your sheikah slate, what's your power?".

"I haven't seen it yet, I wanted to experience it with you guys"

Everyone sat down on the grass, eager to see Jackson's new abilities. Jackson went to his inventory and double tapped the note in his inventory.

"David explained how to use this to me in the shrine" Jackson informed before clearing his throat and reading the note "Seeing as the newest Zelda 'game' is your favourite you have the power of the Wild. This means you have Mipha's Grace, Urbosa's Fury, Daruk's Protection and Revali's Gale. To use Mipha's Grace all you have to do is say or yell Mipha's Grace. To use Urbosa's Fury all you have to do is say or yell Urbosa's Fury. It is the same with the others, just say or yell the name. Be Careful when using them though as they will take a lot of energy out of you"

There was silence for a few moments before Jackson yelled "That is so cool, I can't wait to use those powers, Man this is so cool, thank you for bringing me into this Ico, Muchas gracias"

"No need to thank me, I'm know I'm great"

The group collectively rolled their eyes but it was all in good spirit. Jackson's excitement seemed to rub off on everyone else and they all couldn't wait to use their abilities again.

"Y'all realise we have to walk down the mountain again right? And seeing how there is no point we can teleport down there we have to walk down again" Jacob said, reminding the group that they would have to walk down again. The group collectively groaned.

"Hey Amanda can I ride your wolf form down again?"

"Fuck off Ico! Walk yourself this time"

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Norman Joker walked down the street. Behind him walked Damphir and Icas.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. I hope guys enjoyed this and this time I won't leave for like 6 months again, I promise. As always THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **Craptors got swept!**

 **P.S.S.**

 **Warriors in 6**


End file.
